


Lights in the Darkness of My Mind

by WhiteBishop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And since I seem to love to torture myself, Gen, I'm going to add another story, I'm rather proud of myself for this idea actually, Right?, Sorry guys, Was bouncing around in my head, and my tendency to jump around with my interests, at least you guys get a lot of variety, blind!Tsuna, but hey!, cuz apparently I hate myself, for my inability to stick to one story, my bad - Freeform, right??, sorry for all my readers, to the ones currently in progress, whoopee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBishop/pseuds/WhiteBishop
Summary: Tsuna was born special. That's what Nana always told him. But special just means different, and different means weird, and weird means on the playground nobody likes you. But Nana doesn't care. She loves him all the same.Tsuna just wishes he could see her face to wipe away her tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God. My titles are so goddam imperious and pompously arrogantly self-righteous, aren't they? Shit.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Hey guys, another new story, yay? I dunno, I've had this in the works for a while, but was bored and finally finished it and wanted to post. For my loyal followers who read my other stories, yes I am working on them. I will update Lost and Found, I've just lost (haha very funny, such irony) my original drafts for the next few chapters because I wrote them when I was in a place with no tech allowed and as such wrote them down in a notebook as a physical copy and now I can't find it and I loathe the idea of having to rewrite it from scratch because dammit I spent a lot of time on that shit, I'm not doing it over again.
> 
> Also, I've actually been working on an original novel (which I'm sure is trash but hey, why not subject myself to years of work only to crash and burn in a pile of burning rubble in utter shame) so I've been busy with that too. God, why do I do this to myself? (Literal question, if someone out there, anywhere, can answer, please do).
> 
> Hey let me know if my author notes spiels are actually any good, because personally if I weren't me, I'd laugh at the ridiculousness of me and what is my life, but hey if they're just annoying for you guys, I can try to cut down on socializing to my faceless readers across the internet. God, that's the extent of my social life, isn't it? Ah, you see? I'd totally be laughing my ass off if I wasn't me!
> 
> Anyways, new story, have fun, new character trope (since I haven't seen any Blind!Tsuna like anywhere so hopefully this starts a new trend so I can read more of Blind!Tsuna (btw blind!au's are my absolute favorite, so recommend some to me PLEASE I AM DESPERATE FOR MORE GOOD BLIND!AU I AM DYING OF THIRST GIVE ME LIFE) and enjoy!

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Nana whispered, eyes widening in slightly horrified confusion. “Why is he like that? What’s wrong with my son?” Her head whipped up to look at her husband. “Iemitsu...?” The man looked just as stark, his face pale and eyebrows furrowing in confusion and increasing terror for their child as realization slowly dawned on him.

The doctor’s eyes softened sadly as he gazed at the new parents and the baby in the woman’s gentle embrace. The boy was going to have a hard life, it was certain.

“I’m sorry Ma'am, but…” 

Closing the door on the still room and leaving the deafening silence behind him, the doctor sighed heavily. He pulled of his glasses as he leaned tiredly against the hospital blue wall, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose in a useless effort to rub away the jaded wrinkles between his brow. Telling parents their child had been born blind was never easy, and the doctor knew it would never get easier.

* * *

“Why, Iemitsu? How can you leave us now?” Tears streaked down Nana’s face as she gestured to the small boy sitting on the living room rug behind her. Iemitsu faltered at his wife’s pleading gaze as she clutched to the doorframe as if it were her only lifeline in this raging storm called life.

 “I-” Iemitsu’s voice broke off, and he took a deep breath. “I have to go Nana.” He looked at her sadly. “It’s my work. This is the only way I can provide for you and Tsuna.” They both turned to look at the toddler swaying contentedly to the sounds emanating from the TV. The boy’s strange cloudy eyes stared forward and unmoving, glassy in their lack of focus.

Nana lurched forward into her husband’s chest, sobbing quietly. Iemitsu wrapped his arms around her gently, resting his cheek on the top of her head and whispered soothing to her.

“I’ll be home before you know it, Nana.” He smiled sadly, stroking Nana’s hair. She hiccuped and lingered for a moment more before she pulled away. Iemitsu’s hand trailed from her hair as he stepped away from the door.

“Good-bye, Nana.” He said softly, drinking in the sight of his beautiful wife, knowing he would not be able to return nearly as soon as he wished he could.

“I love you.” Assuring her with his everlasting promise, Iemitsu disappeared into the night. Nana wiped her eyes, before turning and walking back into the house, the front door clicking shut behind her. A minute later, a small tug at the hem of her skirt alerted Nana to the fact that her son was no longer sitting quietly in the next room.

“Mama?” Tsuna warbled, upset. His face scrunched up with sadness and confusion, though his eyes still did not clear. “Mama?”

“Oh my baby.” Nana cried, leaning down to scoop her son into her arms. The small boy’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck as Tsuna squeezed closer. Nana hugged the boy closers, her tears falling into his bushy hair.

“It’s okay, Tsuna.” She said, stroking his hair the way Iemitsu had done to her only minutes ago. “Mama’s going be alright.” She closed her eyes, breathing in her son’s familiar scent. “We’re going to alright.”

* * *

 

Tsuna sat quietly on the bench, tiny hand fisting Nana’s skirt as he listened to the loud sounds of enthusiastic children playing happily on the playground.

“Oh,” Nana said, “there’s Asuka-san.” Nana patted Tsuna’s head. “Tsu-kun, will you be okay alone if I go talk to Yamato-san for a moment?” The boy nodded silently, quirking the smallest of smiles in the direction of his mother’s voice.

Nana stood, but dithered for a moment, worrying about Tsuna. Patting his head once more, Nana was reassured he would be alright for the minute she was gone to chat and strolled toward her friendly neighbor.

Tsuna closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully to himself. It was only a minute or so after Nana had left him that Tsuna heard the telltale scuff of shoes, the patter of small feet on the ground that grew louder as several children approached his bench.

“Look, it's _Dame_ -Tsuna,” one the children sneered, the others giggling at the embarrassing moniker. Tsuna recognized the kid as one of the boys that went to preschool with him. He shrunk back into the bench, fervently wishing his mother would hurry and return.

“Tch,” another kid growled. “You're so pathetic Dame-Tsuna. Always having to hold your mom’s hand, and always following the teacher around everywhere.” The boy kicked a few pieces of gravel at the bench, but luckily not high enough to hit Tsuna. Tsuna flinched at the sound of the rocks hitting the legs of the bench, and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes against his will.

 _Stop it_ , Tsuna tried to will the tears back as he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in fear. But Tsuna couldn't stop the dread from pooling in his stomach. More so than adults, Tsuna knew children could be vicious and cruel.

Before Tsuna could react the the noise of one of the boys running forward, the boy jerked on Tsuna’s wrist, and he tumbled off the bench to land in a painful heap in front of the small group of children.

“You’re too stupid and needy and weak,” the boy laughed at Tsuna. “Not only are you totally useless, you’re broken!” The other kids snickered at the words, jostling each other as they echoed their leader’s insult and jeered at Tsuna.

“Yeah, he’s so totally broken!”

“Can’t do anything without an _adult_!”

“Why’s he gotta go to school with us? He’s so _stupid_ , he’ll probably pass on _stupid_ -cooties!”

“Exactly!” The lead boy said triumphantly, smacking his fist against his other hand. “So let’s make sure Dame-Tsuna learns to stay out of the way!”

Tsuna suddenly felt a hard shove from his ride side. Letting out a cry in shock, Tsuna pinwheeled his arms to try and regain his balance, but tripped and fell flat on his face. Before he could even realize he had fallen, chubby hands grabbed his hair and yanked him back up. 

“Ouch!” Tsuna whimpered, but the other kids only laughed in response. The hand released his hair only to shove him again. Spinning, Tsuna tried to find some control, but fell into another boy’s waiting hands. They had encircled him, and shoved at him from all side. Dizzy, Tsuna felt his heartbeat rise painfully and he lost any bearing he might've had. 

Jeers rang in his ears from all sides, further disorienting Tsuna as he stumbled left and right trying in vain to right himself.

_“Dame-Tsuna!”_

_“Useless!"_  

_“Broken!”_

_“Look at him, he's so stupid!”_  

No, no this couldn't be happening! Tsuna wanted desperately to cry out for Mama, but he knew that would only incite the kids even more. But the kids only became rougher until a particularly hard shove pushed Tsuna back, flailing and falling and then suddenly-

 _Wham!_  

Tsuna cried out as his head slammed into the hard concrete of the sidewalk, and as his confusion and fear and pain mounted until Tsuna felt he would throw up, something warm flared up in his chest and suddenly... they were there. 

Tsuna blinked at the strange blurs that had suddenly appeared in his never-ending darkness. Ringing in his ears, Tsuna tried in vain to process the fact that he was even _seeing_ something (and was this was seeing was like?? How could he even tell? What if he was just imagining things?) but was failing. He squinted (and Kami the fact that he had to _squint_ to see something was blowing his mind) but yes, those strange blurs were still there. They were faint, incredibly so, but He’d be damned if he couldn't tell if his darkness hadn't changed, because Tsuna would swear on his life that the lights were there because suddenly that darkness was different! And Tsuna thought he was going to cry. Was this sight? Would he finally be able to see colors, see his mother’s face?

One of the blurs moved, got bigger and Tsuna realized it was getting closer. Straining to hear, he realized a person was coming closer, moving in time with the blur. So, did that mean the blur was a person? 

So caught up in his revelations that Tsuna didn't realize the implications of the person coming closer, until a foot smashed into his face. Tsuna cried out in pain, and curled in on himself, head dizzy and feeling as if he were on out-of-control swingset.

A swish of leaves, and a thump as someone landed on the ground a little ways away from Tsuna, and a metallic _snik_ rang through the air. 

“ _Herbivores!_ ” A voice promising deadly pain hissed through the sudden stillness. Tsuna looked up and was instantly mesmerized by the bright light assaulting his senses. It felt cold (but a cold so frigid it _burned_ like the stovetop Tsuna had accidentally brushed past last month) and aloof, but somehow Tsuna felt like it was encircling him, concealing him from view in its protective veil. Tsuna smiled gently as a few tears leaked from his clouded eyes. It was so _pretty_.

“You will be bitten to death for disturbing the peace of Nanimori!” The voice declared harshly, a tone that would normally send Tsuna running terrified back to Nana, but Tsuna was too lost in his new sight. The beautiful light leaped forward, and knocked over one of the fainter lights. 

Tsuna heard the voice of one of the boys who had attacked him cry out as a large mass thumped on the ground.

Woah, Tsuna thought dazedly, squinting at where the fainter light was. It was so difficult to see it (and Kami did Tsuna get giddy whenever he thought that word now) after being blinded by the beautiful brightness of the newest light.

The other lights moved away, accompanying the other kids Tsuna could hear fleeing from the stranger.

“Tch, as if I would just let you herbivores get away.” The light reared back slightly, and Tsuna heard the shift of feet that signaled the stranger was about to move.

“No!” Tsuna yelped, and scrambled off the ground to stumble into the other boy. His arms latched tight around an arm, and Tsuna clung as he never had before, refusing the let this new light leave him.

“What the-?!” The boy struggled. “Get off, herbivore!” 

“No, please don't go!” Tsuna pleaded, tears streaming down his face. “You- I can see you! So please,” Tsuna looked up to where he approximated the boy’s face to be, “don't leave…” 

Miraculously, the other boy stopped his attempts to throw him off.

Tsuna held his breath, trying with all his might to hear something that might give him a clue to what the other boy would do. 

Several seconds passed.

“Cute…” the other boy breathed. The word was uttered almost silently, so quiet that the other boy himself might not have heard himself speak, but Tsuna who had been relying on his hearing to make up for his lack of sight since birth, heard it.

The other boy shook his head, as if to clear his mind. Before Tsuna could really spend any time on what he had said, the boy spoke.

“What did you mean, ‘I can see you’?” Why wouldn't-” The boy’s demanding voice broke off with a slight intake of breath, and Tsuna knew that he had finally realized what the color of his eyes meant. Nana always told him his eyes were special, but Tsuna knew that special meant different. And different on the playground meant weird, and weird meant nobody liked you.

Tsuna was struck with the fear that this new person, who was inexplicably filled with the most light Tsuna had ever seen (Tsuna supposed he hadn't really seen many considering he had only started to ‘see’ a few minutes ago at most, but that was beside the point!) would hate him like everybody else, and leave.

“Please, you’re the first person I’ve ever seen.” Tsuna begged. A hand laid itself across his mouth, stopping him from speaking anymore.  

“What is your name, herbivore?” The voice demanded.

“Sa- Sawada Tsunayoshi…” Tsuna whispered, heart beating so loudly in his ears it nearly drowned out the reply.

“Hibari Kyouya. Now, how is it you can ‘see’ me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all GOD it is so freaking hard to write children. Near the end Tsuna probably came off as way older, but I rationalize Hibari acting older and a little OC because a) he is older than Tsuna b) Hibari family, they're all probably mature and aloof and traditional and uptight, he was probably raised to be a mature mofo and c) different universe: my game, my rules.
> 
> Although, if you guys have read my stories, you know I only write those things that are plausible in the respective universes. If you don't know why or how one character got somewhere, or became a certain way, trust me, I have a reason, I just haven't told you guys just. Patience, young Padawan.
> 
> Honestly, I pride myself in only writing the plausible. I don't think my pride (or nitpicky asshole nature) would be able to take it otherwise. So yeah, wow that was way longer than I planned. Damn me and my habit to over-explain simple shit.
> 
> SECONDLY, so you guys know that one line: "It felt cold (but it was a cold so frigid it burned like blah blah blah...)"?
> 
> So in my original draft, I had it as this (and enjoy laughing at my obviously supreme writing skills):
> 
> "It felt cool (but a cool so cold it burned yada yada yada shit writing nothing new blah blah)."
> 
> Like, oh yeah Bishop, such SKILL, such PROWESS with the pen, bravo. You will SURELY become a world renowned author. HAHAHA that's a nice joke, ahhh *wipes tears of only slightly bitter laughter from the corner of my eyes*
> 
> Anyway guys, hope you're all doing well, and um always be happy! I'll try to update soon! See ya until then!


End file.
